Did Somebody Call For A Superhero?
by kuasimodo28
Summary: “Seriously?” she said, loud enough for him to hear. “Do you know this is the third time in a month that my source has tried to kill me?”


**Disclaimer: Obviously, as much as I'd love to own Tom Welling and do all sorts of things to him, Smallville and all the characters do not belong to me. Neither do the DC ones. Sigh.**

_A/N: A BIG thank you to my beta, Svadilfari, who I still owe a story, which I am working on. And as for WLB, it's on temporary hiatus. The new muse I hired is really lazy. Sorry you guys._

**Did Somebody Call for a Superhero?**

"Oh crap," Lois Lane muttered as her 'source' whipped out a gun. _Why does this always happen to me? _She wondered, looking around for an escape route. Of course there was none, not unless she wanted to fly off the roof.  
"Seriously?" she said, loud enough for him to hear. "Do you know this is the third time in a month that my source has tried to kill me?!"

He snorted. "Doesn't that mean that you need to get a clue?"

"Hey," she snapped, "for your information, I have a clue. In fact, I have lots of clues. And do you know why I agreed to meet you in this," she gestured, encompassing the rundown building, and the less than friendly neighbourhood, "place? No?" she asked before he could reply. "It was because I trust my sources!"

"Which means you need to get a clue," he smirked.

"You do know that if I turn up dead, people will ask questions," she tried to reason with him, backing away when he stepped closer. "I am the Planet's best reporter, after all."

"Actually, I think people will stop asking questions if Lois Lane stopped. You're the one who's digging. And," he added, his smirk widening, "I don't think you're the best at the Planet. That dude, what's his name, Kent? I think he's the best."

Her hands curled. "Why, you-" she started to lunge towards him, but froze when he clicked the safety off.

"Okay, now would be a really good time to be rescued," she raised her voice.

"It would, wouldn't it?" he joked. "Too bad for you, that's not gonna happen. My boss really wants you out of the way, lady. I don't know what you did, but he's _really_ mad. I don't like to see him mad. It's scary."

"Yeah, well, I don't like being threatened with a gun twice in a month either, yet here I am."

"I thought it was three times."

"Yeah, the other one was some kind of weird drug that was supposedly poisonous. But the point is, you can't kill me."

"Why not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _Does everyone know how to do that?_ She thought irritably. "You invincible or something?"

"Or something," it was her turn to smirk, looking at something behind him. "Here's a clue for you. If you're going to kill someone, you need to be quick about it. Don't waste time talking."

"What are you- AAARGHH!" the gun clattered to the floor, as he looked into glowing red eyes.

Without a word, the man in the red and blue suit grabbed him, lifting him up in the air. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. "You and I are going for a ride," Superman said.

By the time they reached the police station, he was babbling and pathetically grateful to be thrust into a cell. "Please," he whimpered, as the door clanged shut. "Keep me in here."

Shaking his head, the captain looked at the last son of Krypton. "Why do they _all_ say that?"

Shrugging, Superman hid a smile. "Maybe they're afraid of heights." He nodded at the policeman, rising up in the air. "Captain."

She was where he'd left her, hands on her hips.

"What took you so long?" she demanded the moment he landed.

"If you hadn't gone haring off without telling me where you were going, I'd have been here earlier."

"I don't need to tell you everything, you know," she muttered.

"Of course not," he replied, crossing his arms. "You just need me to come save you when, yes I said when, not if, you get in trouble!"

"It's not my fault he tried to kill me!"

"It's not, but next time please don't meet a source without telling me. This was what, the fourth time this month?"

"It was the third," she corrected, defensively. "And I left you a message."

"'Clark, I've finally got a meet with the source. I'm on my way. We're gonna blow this story wide open' does not count, Lois. I was worried!"

She softened immediately. "I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I guess I knew you would be there to save me, even if I didn't need it."

"That's what I'm worried about," he told her, holding her tightly. "What if I'm not there in time? You need to be more careful, Lo. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I love you."

"Okay, I promise," she said, giving him a kiss. "I love you too." She pulled away, and picked up her purse. "Now, how about you take me home and show me _how _much you love me?"

"That can be arranged," he smiled, lifting her up in his arms. "So, what's this I hear about Clark Kent being the best reporter in the Planet?"

"That's a load of crap and you know it. Besides, if it came from some sleazy low life, then sure, you can be the best reporter. They don't count."

"That sleazy guy was the source you were so excited about two hours ago."

"Oh please, Smallville. If you want to get all technical about it."

"Actually," he lowered his voice, "I love being technical… about _everything_."

She blinked as he set her down in their apartment. "Oh," she breathed, arms linking around his neck. "That's okay, then."

The End.

_A/N: If you were to review it, I'd bless you and call you an angel. Thank you! :)_


End file.
